Une nouvelle histoire
by Lucy Roronoa
Summary: Que se passerait-il si la nature décidait de vous accorder le voeux de passer un mois dans le monde de Fairy Tail ? Emma (mon personnage) l'a vécu. Voici son histoire... Pour les amateurs de combats, désolée, je ne sais pas trop comment les décrire, alors c'est pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Dans le pays des Pingouins, existait le village paisible des Patates. Une jeune fille s'en allait en mer, comme tous les jours, afin de pêcher et lire tranquillement les derniers Fairy Tail qu'elle venait d'acheter. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, noirs bleutés, attachés en queue de cheval, sa frange volait dans le vent, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rare comme le mauve mélangé au doré. Elle était habillée dans une longue tunique en laine grise, le col retombant sur ses épaules, par dessus un leggins d'un gris plus foncé, une ceinture mauve et large à la taille, et chaussée d'une fine paire de claquette plutôt élégantes. Elle mesurait prêt de 1,71m et avait aux alentours de 18 ans. Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver une terrible tempête emportant la jeune fille loin de son village natal.

Pendant ce temps au royaume de Fiore dans la ville de Magnolia, des habitants faisaient éloge à la guilde de leur ville pour leur victoire écrasante contre Saber Tooth : Fairy Tail a récupéré sa première place grâce au retour de la Tenryou Team. L'un d'entre eux vit, au bord de la plage, un bateau échoué, et de loin, il pouvait reconnaître un corps, il prévint alors ses compagnons pour l'aider à débarquer la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de trouver.

Deux jours plus tard, l'étrangère échouée se réveillait à l'hôpital de Magnolia. On lui rendit ses affaires qui comportait les dix derniers tomes de Fairy Tail et ses vêtements, et obtint la permission de sortir.


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau monde

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde

La jeune fille errait dans les rues inconnues, lorsque son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rein avalé depuis maintenant deux longues journées. Elle cherchait parmi toutes les boutiques commerciales où pourrait-elle acheter à manger. Elle trouva un restaurant et mangea. Une fois fini, elle allait payer sa note lorsque le serveur lui dit :

1,000 joyaux siouplé ma 'tite dame !

Huh ? Joyaux ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette devise... Euh... Y-a-t-il une banque où je pourrais échanger ma monnaie s'il-vous-plaît ?

Échanger la monnaie ? Pourquoi auriez-vous une monnaie différente ? Tout le monde utilise la même monnaie ! Déclarait le serveur, déconcerté.

« Me serais-je échouée sur une île complètement coupée du reste du monde ? » Se demandait l'étrangère, lorsqu'une voix vint la sortir de ses pensées :

Je paierais pour elle !

Oh ! Votre marque sur votre main droite ! Vous faites partie de Fairy Tail ! Ce fut un magnifique combat que vous avez mené la semaine dernière ! Dit le serveur

Merci, même si en face de tous les dragons, j'étais plutôt inutile contrairement aux Dragon Slayers ! Répondit la voix féminine

Fairy Tail ? Fairy Tail ? Comme dansFairy Tail !? Waa Incroyable ! Et moi qui pensait que j'étais dans un endroit perdu. Mais pour qu'un groupe est repris le nom de Fairy Tail, il n'est certainement pas fermé au monde ! Déclara la naufragée

Notre héros regardait maintenant en face la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille aux cheveux blond tombants sur ses épaules, une couette sur le côté gardée par un nœud bleu, et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle portait une chemise blanche aux contours bleus, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe bleue. Elle portait autour de sa taille une ceinture marron sur laquelle était accrochée un fouet et un trousseau comportant douze clefs dorées et six argentées. Elle était chaussée de longues bottes marrons lui arrivant en dessous des genoux. Elle semblait avoir 17 ans, et sur le dos de sa main droite était la marque de Fairy Tail, en rose. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Lucy Heartfilia du monde de Fairy Tail. Elle fut coupée de ses pensée par la jeune blonde :

Huh ? « Pris le nom » ? Nous sommes Fairy Tail.. Nous n'avons pris le nom de personne !

Haha ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? Moi aussi je lis Fairy Tail c'est d'ailleurs mon favoris ! Regarde ! En répondant, elle tendait son pochons plein de livres à la jeune femme qui les a pris et a commencé à les regarder :

Interpellée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle finit par demandé :

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Emma, Emma Geek

Sooca... Emma ! Lucy desu, Lucy Heartfilia ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Viens avec moi ! Ne ?

→ **Lucy Heartfilia, magie de constellation, mage S, Fairy Tail ← **

Lucy emmenait Emma vers la guilde. Traversant les portes, cette dernière n'eut point de mal à reconnaître les lieux grâce à la marque de Fairy Tail qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elles arrivaient devant un petit homme, plus petit que la normale, semblait tourner autour de la soixantaine en vue de ses cheveux et de sa moustache blanche. Il portait un bonnet de fou sur sa tête, rayé dans les couleurs bleue et orange. Il portait un tricot blanc sur lequel pouvait être vu en noir la marque de Fairy Tail, un pull-over orange aux contours bleus, un pantalon orange et était chaussé de bottes de fou. Emma n'eut pas de mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait, d'ailleurs, Lucy venait de l'interpeller : « Maître » . Il s'agissait en effet du maître de la guilde 3° du nom. Maître Makarov Dreyar.

→ **Makarov Dreyar, magie du gigantisme, mage saint, Fairy Tail ← **

Après que Lucy lui aie expliqué la situation présente, une longue conversation s'ensuit et le maître finit par conclure :

Tu viens d'un autre monde qui écrit notre histoire. Tu viens certainement d'un futur lointain , qui nous considère aujourd'hui comme des légendes car vos temps ont changé et peu de gens croit encore qu'un tel passé ai pu existé. En effet, tu viens d'un futur qui , d'après ce que j'ai compris, ne comporte plus de magie, il est donc compréhensible que nous soyons pour vous des légendes. Cependant, il doit y en avoir encore quelque peu puisque tu a réussi à venir ici ! Alors peut-être viens-tu plutôt d'un monde parallèle, comme celui d'Edoras dont nous avons eu l'expérience, et peut-être serais-ce plus logique dans ce cas - là que nous soyons devenus des légendes ?

Eh bien , repris Emma, je me souviens que pendant que je pêchait mes pensées sont allées vers Fairy Tail, j'ai regardé la mer et même si je savait que ça ne servait à rien je lui ai parlé et lui est demandé de m'emmener dans le monde de Fairy Tail... croyez vous qu'il y ai un quelconque lien ?


	3. Chapter 2 : De nouveaux nakamas

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde

La jeune fille errait dans les rues inconnues, lorsque son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rein avalé depuis maintenant deux longues journées. Elle cherchait parmi toutes les boutiques commerciales où pourrait-elle acheter à manger. Elle trouva un restaurant et mangea. Une fois fini, elle allait payer sa note lorsque le serveur lui dit :

1,000 joyaux siouplé ma 'tite dame !

Huh ? Joyaux ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette devise... Euh... Y-a-t-il une banque où je pourrais échanger ma monnaie s'il-vous-plaît ?

Échanger la monnaie ? Pourquoi auriez-vous une monnaie différente ? Tout le monde utilise la même monnaie ! Déclarait le serveur, déconcerté.

« Me serais-je échouée sur une île complètement coupée du reste du monde ? » Se demandait l'étrangère, lorsqu'une voix vint la sortir de ses pensées :

Je paierais pour elle !

Oh ! Votre marque sur votre main droite ! Vous faites partie de Fairy Tail ! Ce fut un magnifique combat que vous avez mené la semaine dernière ! Dit le serveur

Merci, même si en face de tous les dragons, j'étais plutôt inutile contrairement aux Dragon Slayers ! Répondit la voix féminine

Fairy Tail ? Fairy Tail ? Comme dansFairy Tail !? Waa Incroyable ! Et moi qui pensait que j'étais dans un endroit perdu. Mais pour qu'un groupe est repris le nom de Fairy Tail, il n'est certainement pas fermé au monde ! Déclara la naufragée

Notre héros regardait maintenant en face la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille aux cheveux blond tombants sur ses épaules, une couette sur le côté gardée par un nœud bleu, et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle portait une chemise blanche aux contours bleus, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe bleue. Elle portait autour de sa taille une ceinture marron sur laquelle était accrochée un fouet et un trousseau comportant douze clefs dorées et six argentées. Elle était chaussée de longues bottes marrons lui arrivant en dessous des genoux. Elle semblait avoir 17 ans, et sur le dos de sa main droite était la marque de Fairy Tail, en rose. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Lucy Heartfilia du monde de Fairy Tail. Elle fut coupée de ses pensée par la jeune blonde :

Huh ? « Pris le nom » ? Nous sommes Fairy Tail.. Nous n'avons pris le nom de personne !

Haha ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? Moi aussi je lis Fairy Tail c'est d'ailleurs mon favoris ! Regarde ! En répondant, elle tendait son pochons plein de livres à la jeune femme qui les a pris et a commencé à les regarder :

Interpellée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle finit par demandé :

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Emma, Emma Geek

Sooca... Emma ! Lucy desu, Lucy Heartfilia ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Viens avec moi ! Ne ?

→ **Lucy Heartfilia, magie de constellation, mage S, Fairy Tail ← **

Lucy emmenait Emma vers la guilde. Traversant les portes, cette dernière n'eut point de mal à reconnaître les lieux grâce à la marque de Fairy Tail qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elles arrivaient devant un petit homme, plus petit que la normale, semblait tourner autour de la soixantaine en vue de ses cheveux et de sa moustache blanche. Il portait un bonnet de fou sur sa tête, rayé dans les couleurs bleue et orange. Il portait un tricot blanc sur lequel pouvait être vu en noir la marque de Fairy Tail, un pull-over orange aux contours bleus, un pantalon orange et était chaussé de bottes de fou. Emma n'eut pas de mal à savoir de qui il s'agissait, d'ailleurs, Lucy venait de l'interpeller : « Maître » . Il s'agissait en effet du maître de la guilde 3° du nom. Maître Makarov Dreyar.

→ **Makarov Dreyar, magie du gigantisme, mage saint, Fairy Tail ← **

Après que Lucy lui aie expliqué la situation présente, une longue conversation s'ensuit et le maître finit par conclure :

Tu viens d'un autre monde qui écrit notre histoire. Tu viens certainement d'un futur lointain , qui nous considère aujourd'hui comme des légendes car vos temps ont changé et peu de gens croit encore qu'un tel passé ai pu existé. En effet, tu viens d'un futur qui , d'après ce que j'ai compris, ne comporte plus de magie, il est donc compréhensible que nous soyons pour vous des légendes. Cependant, il doit y en avoir encore quelque peu puisque tu a réussi à venir ici ! Alors peut-être viens-tu plutôt d'un monde parallèle, comme celui d'Edoras dont nous avons eu l'expérience, et peut-être serais-ce plus logique dans ce cas - là que nous soyons devenus des légendes ?

Eh bien , repris Emma, je me souviens que pendant que je pêchait mes pensées sont allées vers Fairy Tail, j'ai regardé la mer et même si je savait que ça ne servait à rien je lui ai parlé et lui est demandé de m'emmener dans le monde de Fairy Tail... croyez vous qu'il y ai un quelconque lien ?


	4. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ

Emma intégra la Team Natsu sous l'ordre du maître afin de s'entraîner et essayer de contrôler son nouveau pouvoir. Le lendemain matin, arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elle eut des frissons dans le dos lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme habillée d'un haut d'armure de chevalière, une courte jupe bleue ainsi qu'une fine ceinture marron, des cheveux rouges écarlates jusqu'aux fesses, et des yeux marrons, tenant une épée dans la main droite et portant de grande bottes arrivant en dessous de ses genoux, elle allait sur ses 20 ans.

→ **Erza Scarlett, magie de rééquipement du chevalier, mage S, Fairy Tail ← **

Erza Scarlett... La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, je l'aime beaucoup... mais derrière les feuilles des livres, là, dans la réalité elle fait très peur ! Pensait Emma en tremblant.

Oi ! Otaku ! Appelait Erza. Tu es Emma Geek n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Erza Scarlett, ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis celle que le maître a nommée responsable de ta formation. J'espère donc que l'on s'entendra bien !

Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir te battre ? Questionna Emma.

J'ai entendu du maître que tu venait d'un monde qui connaissait notre histoire ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais … disons ton examen final. En attendant, tu devras battre ces deux idiots là. Répondait la mage chevalier en désignant les deux rivaux naturels : le mage de glace et celui de feu.

En effet, aux côtés de la puissante femme, il y avait deux jeunes hommes, Natsu et Gray se dirigeant vers Emma pour lui adresser la parole :

Parles-nous de ton monde ! Cria Natsu

Eh, bien... que dire... par où commencer ? Peut-être, commençons par le fait que mon monde banni la magie. Celle-ci est synonyme de sorcellerie. J'habite un monde qui rêve de magie mais qui la repousse lorsqu'elle rentre dans la réalité. Votre histoire fait partie de celles que les gens de mon âge lisent dans mon monde. Des histoires de pouvoirs surhumain. Vous êtes des légendes, et encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à penser que vous existez réellement.

Les autres histoires, de quoi parlent-elles ? Demanda Natsu, toujours intrigué de qui pourrais être plus populaires qu'eux.

Pour faire simple, ce sont des histoires similaires à la votre, où le héros à des capacités extraordinaires, qui se réveillent souvent à l'appel de ses sentiments envers ses nakamas. Ils ont souvent un but à atteindre et nous lecteurs, nous suivons sa quête au travers de nos pages, nous vivons son évolution pour connaître le dur chemin qu'il parcours afin d'atteindre son rêve.

Et nous, qui est le héros de notre histoire selon tes livres ? Demandait Gray

D'après-toi, qui serait-il ? Répondit Emma

Eto... Erza-san ?

Hm... Iie... rigolait Emma, puis pointant Natsu elle déclara : c'est lui !

Huh ? Cette tête embrasée ? C'est sûrement à cause de lui qu'on est pas populaires ! Commençait à se plaindre Gray lorsque Erza lui tapa sur la tête et dit :

Tu veux te battre contre Natsu là ?!

I-Iie... jamais... Nous s-sommes l-les m-meilleurs amis d-du m-monde ! Bégayait Gray en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Ne, Natsu !

Aye ! L-les meilleurs amis du m-monde ! Se forçait à rire et à danser avec Gray.

Bien ! C'est ainsi que vous devez être ! Conclut le chevalier.

Devant se spectacle, encore une fois, Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Erza prit enfin la parole pour s'adresser à la jeune fille :

Dis-nous, pourquoi as-tu fais le vœux de venir à Fairy Tail ? Je veux dire, même si tu lisait nos histoires, est-ce assez pour préférer nos vies à la tienne ?

Ouais... en fait, pour tout vous dire, je suis orpheline, ou plutôt, mes parents sont encore vivants, mais ils m'ont abandonnée lorsque j'avais 4 ans. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat très stricte et je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentit l'amour familial. Lors de mes 17 ans, l'année dernière, j'étais en âge de quitter l'orphelinat. C'est à ce moment que j'ai connu Fairy Tail et d'autres histoires. Je pense, que je suis tombée amoureuse de la chaleur de votre guilde... Cette chaleur que je n'ai jamais connue. En voyant le maître que vous considérez comme votre père, et tous les membres qui sont comme vos frères et vos sœurs... En souhaitant venir ici, je faisait surtout vœux de connaître ce bonheur !

Je vois... Alors, que penses-tu de prendre un nouveau départ avec nous, en tant que membre de Fairy Tail ? Dirent les trois mages à l'unisson.

Uh ! S'écria Emma ! Et entraînons-nous, mes chers nouveaux collègues ! Shishi !

Iie ! Ta chère nouvelle famille ! Reprit Natsu avec un large sourire sur son visage.


	5. Chapter 4 : Une nouvelle épreuve

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle épreuve

Après une semaine d'entraînement, Emma avait beaucoup progressé. Elle pouvait arrêter le feu de Natsu ou la glace de Gray simplement en le leur ordonnant. Toute la nature pouvait lui obéir. Cette seule idée la fit frémir : un tel pouvoir ne devrait pas exister, pensait-elle. Si je peux l'utiliser, cela signifie que peut-être une autre personne l'utilise elle aussi. Et entre de mauvaises mains, qui sais quels dégâts cela pourrait causer !

Malgré ces fiers progrès, Emma se sentait de plus en plus triste. En effet, ce qu'elle n'avait encore dit à personne, c'est qu'elle avait demandé à la nature de la faire venir à Fairy Tail... mais elle avait fait vœux « pour ne serais-ce qu'un mois ». C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle savait qu'a la fin du mois passé, la nature la renverrais chez elle, loin de ses nouveaux amis. Chaque moment qui passe, rempli de bonheur, est aussi un moment qui se rapproche de son départ !

Oi ! Emma ! S'écriait une vois masculine la faisant sortir de ses pensée.

La jeune fille regardait à qui appartenait la voix et vit un jeune homme, vêtu d'une longue tunique noire, une écharpe noire et de grandes bottes noires. Seul son pantalon était beige et ses yeux rouges. Même ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, il portait des gants noirs ornés de métal et sur son nez, ses oreilles et ses bras, il avait des piercings. Il devait avoir 17 ans. Lui aussi était plutôt sympa derrière les feuilles des livres, mais une fois en face de lui, il semblait quelque peu... intimidant pensait Emma.

Oui, qu'y-a-t-il Gajeel ?

→ **Gajeel Redfox, magie du dragon d'acier, ex-Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail ←**

Nous allons faire une mission, avec Natsu et les autres ! La voix venait d'un chat noir qui volait dans les airs, grâce à de grandes ailes blanches, seul son museau était blanc, ses yeux étaient ambres. Il avait une cicatrice sur le bord de l'œil gauche, habillé d'un short vert et de chaussures fermées, il portait dans son dos une épée proportionnelle à sa taille. Emma n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître.

→ **Panther Lily, magie Aera, ex-armée royale d'Edoras, Exceed, Fairy Tail ←**

Ça c'est mon chat à moi qui prend l'initiative de prendre la parole pour expliquer les faits ! S'écriait le dragon d'acier en serrant Lily dans ses bras.

Eh eh ! Toujours aussi fier d'avoir un chat comme les deux autres dragons hein ! Disait Emma en riant.

Huh ? Nan, mais c'était vraiment injuste ! J'étais le seul à ne pas avoir élever d'exceed ! Je me sentais seul !

Ara, ara, allons faire cette mission. Interrompit Emma.

Uh ! Dirent le chat et son propriétaire à l'unisson.

Les trois amis arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Erza étaient présents, sur la tête de Natsu, on pouvait voir un chat bleu, déployant de grandes ailes blanches. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son ventre et le bout de sa queue étaient blancs. Il portait un foulard vert autour de son cou ainsi qu'un sac vert sur son dos, cachant la marque de sa guilde.

→ **Happy, magie Aera, Exceed, Fairy Tail ← **

Il y avait aussi une petite fille d'environ 11 ans, portant une robe verte décontractée en dos-nu et des petites sandales simples. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bleus attachés par deux couettes grâce à des rubans roses et ses yeux étaient bruns.

→ **Wendy Marvel, magie du dragon céleste, ex-Caith Shelter, Fairy Tail ← **

A ses pieds, une chatte blanche, habillée d'une robe rose et d'un ruban rose sur le bout de sa queue, elle avait des yeux de couleur marron.

→ **Carla, magie Aera, Exceed, Fairy Tail ← **

Alors, qu'elle est cette mission ? demanda enfin Emma.

« Une guilde noire a pris le contrôle de notre village. Une récompense de 800,000 joyaux vous sera donnée si vous nous libérez.». Le maire a envoyé cette quête le plus discrètement possible. Expliqua Lucy.

Gajeel, Wendy et moi ne sommes pas des mages de rangs S. Cette mission est-elle vraiment pour nous ? S'inquiétait Emma

C'est bon, parce qu'on est là ! Déclarait Gray

Même si tu n'a pas passé l'examen pour le rang S, tu as un pouvoir qui a battu Natsu et Gray, tous deux des rangs S ! Et, de plus, j'ai entendu dire que le maître de la guilde noire contre qui nous allons nous monter, utilise le même type de magie que toi ! Alors je pense que tu nous sera d'une grande aide sur le terrain ! Dis Erza.

En effet, la première mission d'Emma allait être une rude épreuve consistant à surpasser son propre pouvoir. Durant le trajet, Natsu et Gajeel ressentaient l'effet secondaire de l'utilisation de la magie du dragon slayer : malades, ils devaient compter sur la médecine de la troisième dragon slayer, qui, son dragon n'étant pas encore entièrement réveillé, n'était pas malade et faisait de son mieux pour aider ses deux amis à se sentir mieux.

Ils arrivaient sur place trois jours plus tard. L'équipe usa de la plus grande discrétion pour trouver le maire, afin de ne pas alerter la guilde noire et mettre en danger les civils. D'après le maire, les membres de la guilde noire Fear Shadow venaient tous les jours et prenaient les vivres des familles. Si elles ne leurs donnaient rien, ils prenaient les enfants, puis les femmes, si les jours suivants ils n'avaient toujours rien ils prenaient les jeunes filles, et enfin les héritiers de la famille. Tous ceux qui ont été emmenés n'ont plus jamais été revus. L'équipe a donc décider que le plus simple était d'attendre leur venue pour intervenir.

Pourtant deux semaines se sont écoulées, et la guilde n'apparaissait pas.

Sais-tu quelque-chose mon amie ? Demandait Emma à la nature.

Gomene, répondit le vent, d'une voix que seule Emma pouvait entendre, nous avons prévenus Daishizen de votre venue, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vient plus. Les Fear Shadow s'apprêtent à aller vers un autre village à présent !

Je comprend, après tout, ce Daishizen utilise la même magie que moi.

Après avoir entendu les paroles reportées du vent par Emma, l'équipe décide de chercher la base de la guilde noire. Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'ils trouvaient la base.


	6. Chapter 5 : Un nouveau combat

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau combat

L'équipe rentraient dans la base, mais un homme aux cheveux courts noirs et pointes vertes, des yeux verts émeraude, habillé d'un débardeur orange, un long jeans bleu, une large ceinture autour de la taille en plus de celle lui servant à serrer son pantalon. Il portait un gros pull marron dont la capuche était en laine épaisse. Il semblait ne pas être loin des 19 ans. Il cria « Rééquipement ».

→ **Kinmitsu Koutetsu, magie de rééquipement du chevalier, Fear Shadow ← **

Une armure apparue sur lui et il courait vers l'équipe, prêt à les attaqué, mais il fut bloqué par Erza et ses épées.

Continuez sans moi ! Je me charge de lui ! Criait-elle aux autres.

Titania, la reine des fées huh ? Quel honneur de te battre ! Reprit Arashi.

L'équipe continuait sa course, mais ils furent bloqués par une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus clairs, des yeux mauves, une longue robe mauve et un gros nœud mauve dans ses cheveux. Elle semblait ne pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Elle criait « Rugissement du dragon de glace » et se mit à cracher un faisceau de glace que Gray a bloqué de justesse grâce à un mur de glace.

→ **Kasumi Koori, magie du dragon de glace, Fear Shadow ← **

Allez-y ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Disait Gray

Hors de question ! Un mage simple ne peut pas gagner contre un dragon slayer de son élément ! S'opposa Natsu!Je me battrais contre elle ! Continuez !

Uh ! Dirent-ils tous ensembles. Happy décida par contre de rester avec son ami.

Aye Sire ! S'écriait ce dernier.

Mais, pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le domaine de la guilde noire, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux jusqu'aux bas de ses genoux, des yeux oranges, elle portait un haut mauve, une courte jupe marron et avait un foulard rouge en guise de ceinture. Elle devait avoir 21 ans. Elle était pieds nus et lançait des boules de feux.

→ **Asami Kasai, magie de feu, Fear Shadow ← **

Cette fois, je la prends ! Dis Gray

Nous comptons sur toi ! Dirent-ils tout en continuant leur chemin.

À présent, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et yeux gris, était habillée d'une chemise bleue, un pantalon mauve, une ceinture de perles argentées, et elle était chaussée de bottes larges marrons. Sur ses deux bras, elle portait de longs gants rouge et noirs. Elle avait certainement 20 ans. Elle cria « Iron Make Lance».

→ **Mikazuki Testu, magie d'acier, Fear Shadow ← **

Gajeel stoppa les lances d'acier qui arrivaient, et les mangea, en remerciant pour ce repas.

C-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu manger de l'acier ?

C'est la raison pour laquelle un mage normal ne peut gagner face à un dragon slayer de son élément ! Nous, dragon slayer, pouvons manger notre élément grâce à la magie que nos parents dragons nous ont enseignée. Minna, continuez sans moi ! Cria Gajeel

Aye ! Répondit le reste de l'équipe !

Iie ! Toi tu reste avec moi ! Reprit-il en attrapant Panther Lily.

Okay capitaine.

Quelques mètres plus loin était un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et violets, des yeux jaunes, il était habillé tout en jaune et une paire de lunettes sur les yeux, il était agé de 20 ans.

→ **Emishi Kaze, magie du vent, Fear Shadow ← **

À côté de lui était une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et courts, des yeux violets, habillé d'un court débardeur moulant noir et un long pantalon moulant beige, ainsi que de longs gants blancs allant jusqu'au haut de ses coudes, elle avait 19 ans.

→ **Ryusei Hoshi, magie stellaire, Fear Shadow ← **

Les deux mages de Fear Shadow attaquait la Team des Fairy Tail lorsque Wendy et Lucy s'interposèrent chacune contre le mage utilisant la même magie qu'elles. Emma dû continuer seule.

Elle arriva devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit. On y voyait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, des yeux roses, une tunique bleu et un pantalon gris, une ceinture marron par dessus le tout, il avait 21 ans.

→ **Daishizen Tenchi, magie d'invocation de la nature, Fear Shadow ← **

Je t'attendais, Emma. Entreprit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Je te battrai, alors il ne sers à rien de parler ! Répondit-elle

Je vois... Alors allons-y... Faisons battre la nature contre elle-même !


	7. Chapter 6 : Une nouvelle victoire

Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle victoire

Erza VS Kinmitsu :

Une longue bataille acharnée eu lieu sur la place où Erza Scarlett et Kinmitsu Koutetsu les deux mages chevaliers, se battaient. Tous deux épuisés, Erza restait prudente, mais Kinmitsu voulant reprendre son souffle, ferma les yeux pour mieux respirer. Après une longue et dure bataille, notre compagnon gagna la bataille en attaquant dans la faille de la défense de l'ennemi. Le combat prit fin ainsi.

« ce fut un beau combat » conclut Erza.

Natsu VS Kasumi :

« Rugissement du dragon de feu ! » Criait Natsu, suite à quoi, il cracha du feu qui mit Kasumi dans l'impossibilité d'utilisé sa glace car le feu était trop puissant. Sa glace ne faisait que la protéger, protéger son corps, mais elle ne pouvait plus attaquer. Elle fut rapidement à sec de magie, et la victoire était pour le dragon de feu. « Je ne pouvait pas perdre contre une autre glace que la sienne ! » Déclara Natsu.

Wendy VS Emishi :

Mon attaque ne t'as rien fait ? Demandait Emishi.

Disons plutôt que je l'ai mangée ! Répondit la jeune fille. Je suis une Dragon Slayer céleste. Je peux donc me nourrir de l'air ! « Rugissement du dragon céleste » Une vague d'air à traversé la salle mettant le mage de vent hors d'état de nuire. Victoire pour la jeune enfant.

Lucy VS Ryusei :

« Porte de la lyre, ouvre toi ! Lyra ! » Criait Ryusei. Une Lyra au visage différent de celui que Lucy connaissait est apparue. Elle avait de courts cheveux bleus et habillée toute en bleue, un maillot à la poitrine et un mini-short. Elle était chaussée de larges bottes bleues. Elle commençait à chanter une berceuse magique afin d'endormir Lucy, mais celle-ci contre-attaqua en criant :

Porte du temps, ouvres-toi ! Horologium ! Une pendule à tête de vieillard apparut en enferma Lyra en elle, puis repartit dans le monde céleste. Lucy continuait : Porte de la vierge ouvres-toi ! Virgo ! Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et courts, habillée comme une servante apparue devant les mages stellaires.

T-tu as, les douze clefs d'or ? Bégayait Ryusei.

Hé hé ! Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as tout de même beaucoup de clefs argentées. Plus que moi ! C'est pas mal aussi ! Répondit Lucy

Princesse, quelle est la punition ? Demanda l'esprit stellaire.

Empêche-la d'aller plus loin. Dit Lucy

Bien Princesse-sama

Un trou très profond se fit creuser par l'esprit, dans lequel elle posa Ryusei après lui avoir confisqué ses clés. Cependant, Lucy lui dit de les lui laisser, car pour une mage stellaire, les esprits sont précieux, ce sont leur amis, et sachant cela, elle ne pouvait séparer les clefs de leur propriétaire. Elle sortit du repaire, afin d'attendre le reste de l'équipe.

Gray VS Asami :

Alors que Asami voulait embraser Gray, il dit que ce feu était pitoyable comparé à celui de Natsu, il créa rapidement une cage de glace qui enferma le mage de feu le gardant de toute hostilité. Devant les essais de Asami pour faire fondre la cage il dit « Il faudrait au moins un feu comme le sien pour réussir à faire fondre une glace comme la mienne ».

Gajeel VS Mikazuki :

Dragon Slayer ? Tu as été élevé par un dragon pour devenir chasseur de dragon ? Comment une telle chose est possible ? Demandait Mikazuki

Tu as entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé durant les jeux magiques ? Reprit Gajeel

L'attaque des dragons ?

Oui, eh bien.. nos parents nous ont formés en vue de ce jour. Exactement 14 années après leur disparition ! Métalicana, Igneel, Grandiné, et tous les autres... Ils voulaient que l'on se batte contre leurs semblable afin de sauver notre espèce. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils nous apprennent une magie semblable à la leur. Car seul un dragon peut tuer un dragon ! En outre, il t'es impossible de me battre ! « Rugissement du dragon d'acier » Une colonne d'acier frappa la jeune fille, incapable de soutenir une telle attaque.

Emma VS Daishizen :

Après avoir usé de beaucoup de magie d'invocation de la nature, Emma et Daishizen étaient tous deux épuisés.

Je te le dis ! Tes nakamas causeront ta mort ! À vouloir les protéger, ils deviennent ta faiblesse ! Grognait Daishizen.

Non ! Regarde, la nature n'est-elle pas ton nakama, elle te rend plus fort !

La nature n'est pas mon nakama, je la contrôle ! Si elle était mon nakama, elle ne suivrait que moi, et regarde, elle t'obéit à toi aussi !

C'est faux, la nature se bat avec nous, à nos côtés, elle nous rend plus forts, sans elle nous ne sommes rien ! Elle nous aide à protéger ce qui nous ai précieux, elle m'aide en tant que nakama !

À ces mots, Daishizen senti sa magie s'extraire de lui et il perdit toutes ses forces. La nature choisit de suivre Emma, et de vivre comme son nakama, toujours à ses côtés. Ce fut la fin de ce dur combat.

Emma sortit donc de l'enceinte du bâtiment, tout en croisant les ennemis qui l'avait barrée plus tôt, tous sans plus aucune force. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'extérieur de la base, elle voyait tous ses amis réunis, Erza et elle s'évanouirent d'épuisement.

Elles se réveillaient le lendemain matin, dans la maison du maire. Un grand festin fut préparé, en l'honneur des sauveurs, l'équipe décida donc de repartir le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 7 : Un nouvel au revoir

Chapitre 7 : Un nouvel au revoir

Après le combat contre les Fear Shadow, l'équipe de Fairy Tail était sur le chemin du retour, pour Magnolia. Mais Emma était perdue dans ses pensées : il ne lui restait que cinq jours avant que son mois ne s'écoule. Lorsqu'elle sera arrivée à Magnolia, il lui en restera plus que deux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la guilde, ils furent tous accueillis très chaleureusement. Emma prit donc la décision de se souvenir des bons moments et de partir sans regrets. C'est pourquoi elle prit la parole :

Les amis, il faut que je vous dise que j'ai passé un mois merveilleux avec vous. Demain, cela fera un mois exactement depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde.

Les membres de la guilde n'osaient rien dire car Emma avait un air sérieux et triste à la fois, ils choisirent donc de la laisser continuer :

« J'avais fait le vœux de venir ici à Fairy Tail. Voici les paroles que j'ai adressé à la mer pour qu'elle m'emmène ici : « J'aimerais tellement venir à Fairy Tail ne serais-ce que pour un mois »... un mois... le mois qui se finit demain... en d'autres termes... demain, la nature me ramènera chez moi ! Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir passé tous ces moments avec vous.

Je vois, alors demain, nous ferons une cérémonie d'adieu hein ? Disait le maître.

Désolée pour cela ! Reprit Emma.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le matin, un bien triste matin pour des adieux. Mais Emma avait déjà décidé de les quitter avec le sourire. Tous les membres de la guilde ont décorés la salle principale et enfin, Natsu prit la parole :

Tu as le droit de partir de la guilde, cependant, il y a trois règles pour cela !

Emma connaissait les trois règles, et souriait déjà à l'avance. Natsu continuait : _premièrement: Tu ne dois jamais révéler d'informations sensibles sur Fairy Tail à d'autres aussi longtemps que tu vivras._

_Deuxièmement :_**Tu ne dois pas avoir de contact non-autorisé avec d'anciens clients ou tirer d'eux des profits personnels !**

_Troisièmement : Même si nous empruntons des chemins différents, on doit toujours demeurer aussi forts que l'on peu. Tu ne dois jamais traiter ta propre vie comme quelque-chose d'insignifiant. TU NE DOIS JAMAIS OUBLIER TES AMIS QUE TU AIMES... TANT QUE TU VIVRAS !_

_À ces mots, Lucy serra Emma dans ses bras en guise d'adieu. Natsu, mis sa main sur son épaule et Gray fit de même. Erza, vit que Emma était en train de disparaître et voulu avertir les autres de la lâcher, elle a couru et au moment où elle a touché Gray, il était trop tard. Tous les cinq avaient disparus._


	9. Chapter 8 : Une nouvelle aventure

_Chapitre 8 __: Une nouvelle aventure_

_Au village Patate du pays des Pingouins, au large voguait un bateau, sur lequel cinq personnes naviguaient :_

Vous êtes venus aussi !? Attendez, je demande de suite à la nature de vous ramener ! Dis une voix.

_Nooon ! Dirent les quatre autres voix à l'unisson._

_Huh ? Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas retourner à Fairy Tail ?_

_Écoutes Emma, repris Lucy, tu es venue dans notre monde pendant un mois.. alors..._

_C'est à notre tour de visiter ton monde... reprit Gray_

_Mais... essayait Emma_

_Pour un mois ! Nous aussi ! Continuait Erza._

_V-vous... bégayait Emma._

_Je pourrais enfin connaître ces légendes plus populaires que nous ! Shishishi !_

_Ha ha ! D'accord, pour un mois, partons à l'aventure, dans mon monde !_


End file.
